The Crystal Empire
The land of shining crystal, the home of the pinkest alicorn there ever was, and the source of an endless wave of paperwork for poor Shining Armor. The Empire has been on the rise here recently, determined to catch up to the other nations economically, technologically and military wise, and they're doing quite well in that regard. Everything seemed to be going swimmingly, until the Changelings could no longer live in Canterlot, and guess where they just so happened to move? Just when you thought giant smoke monsters could be destructive... Key Characters Shining Armor The Poor prince spent a lot of time feeling neglected and on his endless quest to become an Alicorn, and the result was a less than stable home that was failing economically and filled with unrest. That wasn't going to fly with Applejack, and after a few 'nudges' Shining Armor eventually got back on the right track. Still, alone, he couldn't possibly handle the entirety by himself, and he often worked to exhaustion in the wee hours of the morning. If 18 hadn't shown some mercy, he would probably have died from sheer over-working by now. Cadence The Empire's Princess loves her hair, she loves her hooves, she loves her looks, and she loves her subjects. That said, she's not the best at the technical side of things, to put it mildly. Still, it's her job to go around and inspire love in them to keep the Crystal Heart charged, and she does her best. Visiting schools, hospitals, even just normal citizens. She makes sure they know someone is working to make thier lives better, even if saying it was *her* is a little disingenuous. Applejack 2 The adoptive daughter of the pair is bubbly, excitable and all too happy to show everyone how great she thinks they are with her patented hugs and Marchmalleys. As a result, the Empire has grown fond of their newest arrival, and love her quite a bit right back. 18 Without this Changeling to back him up, Shining Armor would likely have slipped into a coma by now. She's got a good head on her shoulders and a lot of sense and technical know-how, and that makes all the difference when dealing with the endless wave of paperwork she must face. But she perseveres, partially out of her love for the Prince, and paritally out of the love and attachment she has found for the city itself. As a result, those working in the castle have come to see her as a stand in for Cadence whenever the princess is unavailable, and will look to her first if a technical situation needs handling. The work may never end, but she'll always have her Shiny to thank her, and her home to welcome her. For her, that's enough. 42 The Crystal Empire's guards were, shall we say, less than impressive. 1000 years of outdated tactics will do that to you. But this rough Changeling was having none of that. If her Queen was going to take over this place, she was going to rule a well oiled and efficient military! Eventually, of course, she found herself growing attached to her soldiers, even fighting alongside them in the Robot Invasion that came to be, and she currently is keeping them on her toes as often as she can. Mane-Iac When she found herself out of the comic world and became fast friends with Queen Chrysalis, the crazed mare found herself unsure of where she could possibly end up. Well, ever open to letting crazy people in his house apparently, Shining Armor relented, and she now enjoys her time with her buddy Chrysalis and beating the snot out of the Crystal Guard for "Training" Chrysalis "Technically" living in the ballroom, Chrysalis spends most of her time over in the Empire. Watching movies, learning table manners, reminiscing of fallen Queens long past, and of course tormenting Shining Armor to no end. The place she lives may be Canterlot, but it seems her 'home' will always rest in the Empire. Major Events Tournament Several members from the Empire, such as Shining Armor, Cadence, Chrysalis and 42, participated, but other than that was unaffected. Robot Invasion! Managed to prevent the invasion from getting into the shield, was saved by Chrysalis wiping them out. Chitania Rises! Completely missed them, somehow. Category:Locations Category:Crystal Empire